The Spy
by dramaREDqueen27
Summary: Tanya has a brilliant idea, to send Duke onto Dragaunus' ship as a spy, but will he live to tell about it?  story is way better than summary, and i encourage critisism. rating for violence. Disclaimer: i don't own anything, if i did i would be rich.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

~Wildwing's POV~

I knew this was a bad idea. The moment Tanya even suggested it, I felt something in my gut telling me not to do it... I should have listened to it. If I only had spoken up when I had the chance, then maybe Duke wouldn't be lying on the medicom table unconscious, fighting for his life. If only...

~Earlier that Week~

~Duke's POV~

"SCORE! And the Anaheim Mighty Ducks remain undefeated," announced the commentator as the duck's meet in the middle, celebrating their win. Then we skated off to the locker room to take off all our gear and stuff. After all our gear was off we went to our somewhat temporary home under the pond. Once there, Tanya suddenly exclaimed, "I have the greatest idea on how to finally take down, ugh, Dragaunus guys!" I looked at her expectantly, waiting to hear what she had to say. When to my surprise she looks at me and says, "And your gonna be the one to do it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was too stunned to speak. So it was a good thing that Dive spoke for me, "How the puck is Duke gonna single-handedly defeat Dragaunus, when all of us together can't even defeat him!"

Mallory then added, "I definitely agree with Dive!" (Although, secretly she was just worried about Duke getting hurt.) Through all of this, I could only stare at Tanya in shock.

When Wing finally said, "I think you need to explain a little better than that Tanya"

"Truer words were never spoken," added Grin.

"Hold on guys, ugh, let me explain."

"I really wish you would," I said.

Tanya replied by saying, "You guys remember when Dragaunus captured me and sent that shape-shifter, Chameleon, back in my place?" They all nodded guiltily, still feeling bad about not recognizing the imposter the imposter sooner. "Well what if we sent in our own spy?"

"And you want be to be the spy?"

"Well you are sneaky and stuff." admitted Dive laughingly.

"This is no laughing matter, Dive!" exclaimed Mallory. "What if he gets caught?"

"You don't have that much confidence in me do you, sweetheart?" Duke asked jokingly.

"Mallory, turning red, started, "You know that not what I meant-"

"Enough, Mallory's right, this is a very dangerous mission, and I'm not sure if I want to willingly send one of our own into Dragaunus' clutches on purpose!" interrupted Wildwing.

"Hmm, it makes me uncomfortable also," added Grin calmly.

"Ugh, guys would you let me finish?" Tanya all but yelled. "I'm not sending him in there, without taking some precautions, duh!"

But before anyone could argue or say anything else, Duke clearly stated, "Well, I'll do it. So what's the plan Tawny?"

~One Hour Later~

An hour later, all of the duck's were gathered around Drake 1 going over Tanya's plan for what seemed like the billionth time: "I recently intercepted a transmission that Dragaunus has sent out asking the other villains if they have an extra lackey that he could 'borrow' for an upcoming mission."

"But won't Dragaunus recognize Duke?" interrupted Dive.

The others groaned at his question, already knowing how long Tanya's explanation would be, but before she could start Duke said, "How 'bout the short version this time."

"Alright, Alright, well, I've been working on this device that can allow its user to totally change his or her appearance!"

"So I just put this ring on and-" Before Duke could even finish his sentence, there was a bright white light, and the Duke they knew was no longer standing before them. In his place was an orange, scaly, Saurian looking creature.

"Woah, that's, like, majorly creepy bro!" exclaimed Dive with an excited look on his face.

"If I could not sense your aura, I would never have known it was you," added Grin.

" I do look like a little freak don't I?" Duke said laughingly.

While Duke, Dive, and Grin were talking; Tanya, Wing, and Mallory were having a conversation of their own. "How trustworthy is that ring, Tanya?" asked Wing in a low voice.

"Well it's made out of a very strong metal, that is like, ugh, impossible to break, so no worries about that."

"What about the technology inside the ring?" asked Mallory anxiously.

"Practically perfect," assured Tanya confidently.

"I guess we better finish this briefing then," stated Wildwing.

So Tanya finished explaining to the team about what Duke was actually going to be doing: "Your gonna become his new lackey, gain his trust, and send us updates whenever you can."

"Sounds good," replied Duke dryly.

The whole team was anxious, but they had complete faith in Duke. They never even thought about what the possibilities of him getting caught were, until it was too late...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So are you ready?" asked Mallory for like what seemed the twentieth time.

"You need to stop worrying, sweetheart," Duke said as he took both of her hands in his. Then staring straight into her eyes he said tenderly, "I promise you, that everything will be okay. I promise, sweetheart"

Within seconds Mallory had closed the distance between them, and was kissing him passionately. When they finally resurfaced all Mallory had to say was, "You better keep your promise, L'orange," She then stalked out of the room, leaving Duke standing there with a huge grin on his face.

**~Later~**

Later that night, it was finally time for Duke to rendezvous with with his new "employer," Dragaunus. Each of his teammates sent him off in his or her own way: Tanya went over everything again, Dive jokingly said, "Don't screw up," Wing shook his hand and said, "Good luck," Grin told him some proverbs that he didn't really understand, and Mallory gave him a quick peck on the cheek. This is it Duke thought, I'm actually about to do this.

Duke, under disguise, met Wraith at the rendezvous point for people that were interested in the job, he was the only one there. "Guess I don't have any competition," Duke said to break the silence.

"That's what it seems like," replied Wraith dryly.

"So I get the job?"

"We'll see, by the way, what is your name?"

"Fireblade, Johnny Fireblade, but I go by Fireblade if you don't mind."

"Weapons?" inquired Wraith.

"Two golden sabers."

"I think Lord Dragaunus will be very pleased with you."

That thought made Duke about physically cringe, but he held it together and just did it mentally, then replied, "Hopefully."

"I sense that you are very anxious."

"Well it is Dragaunus," was all Duke said, but they both understood what he meant.

**~On Dragaunus' ship~**

"So your Johnny Fireblade?" asked Dragaunus sometime later.

"Yes, at least, that's what my underwear says," replied Duke before he had realized what he had just said.

"How could you be so disrespec-" Wraith started.

But he was interrupted by a laugh from Dragaunus who then said, "I like this one," then after chuckling some more stated coldly, "But you will respect me, _and_ you will never speak to me like that again. Now for your mission, you are going to steal something to lure out the only _things_ standing in my way to world domination, those dreadful ducks from Puck World! You will capture them and bring them to me so I can get rid of them...permanently," finished Dragaunus, smiling evilly.

Great, just great, thought Duke steamily. There was no way he was gonna let Dragaunus lay a hand on his friends, his family. It took him all the willpower in his body not to attack Dragaunus right then and there, but he just nodded and left the room.

**~At the Museum~**

Duke never got a chance to contact his team to tell them what was going on, so he was just going to have to wing it. Duke was sent after a very expensive diamond of course. The Rociford Diamond of Brazil was in the Anaheim Museum this month, but it wasn't about to be there much longer. He got in fine but set off the silent alarm on purpose so that his teammates would be alerted of the robbery and zip their way over there. Within three minutes they were there. Here goes nothing thought Duke. And so they engaged in combat. Dive cam at him first, Duke side-stepped him, tripped him, and next thing Dive knew he was in one of the museum's potted plants. Grin came barreling at him next. Duke gave him a few minor cuts and sent him into his own potted plant. Through all of this Duke kept mouthing what was going on to Wing, hoping that he understood. Wing did, then he relayed the message to the remainder of his teammates. Wing and Tanya attacked simultaneously but fell easily(on purpose). Then Mallory came up to face him. How the puck was he going to hurt her? He couldn't. She aimed her puck shooter at him and shot. He knew she had it on low, so he let it past his guard. Doing so allowed his teammates to gain the upper hand. But then something unexpected happened. Wraith burst in and captured all of his friends in an inescapable net. He then turned toward Duke and said, " You did good, I suppose, now let's return to Lord Dragaunus' ship with these prisoners." with an evil smile on his face Wraith left the museum with Duke in tow and the Mighty Duck's as prisoners!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it has been so long guys! School and basketball have been totally kicking my butt! I hope you still are following my story and I hope you like it :)

Chapter 4

Duke's POV

_Crap, crap, crap...what am I supposed to do know? I have to get them out of this mess, whatever it takes._

"We are here," informed Wraith.

_No more time for thinking, I've got to put my plan into action, it's now or never._

Mallory's POV

_This is it, there's no where to run, no way to escape...wait, what is Duke doing?_

Duke's POV

"Ya know what slime ball," announced Duke, letting his accent bleed through, "I don't think Dragaunus is gonna be happy when he hears how you screwed up the mission."

"What do you mean _I _screwed up the mission, I SAVED THE MISSION!" finished Wraith, temper flaring.

"Because you let them escape."

"What do you mean-" but he never got to finish his sentence because at that moment Duke leaped towards him, removed his camouflage ring, and brandished his saber. Duke feinted to Wraith's left, then did a reverse spin move and caught Wraith on the side of his head with the butt of the sword rendering him unconscious.

"Duke! How could you just blow your cover like that!" screamed Mallory. _She's really mad at me. _Even as Duke thought this Mallory's face was beginning to redden more and more. _I'll have to solve that problem later, right now we gotta get outta here._

"Later Sweetheart, right now we need to blow this pop stand." Duke cut the net and the whole team was on the run...until they heard a strangled cry from behind. The whole team turned around only to see the horrific sight of Dragaunus clutching Duke by the neck. Mallory acted as if to run forward to do something, but by this time, Dragaunus had a small army by his side

_Duke realized that that his team would never leave him, but he wasn't about to let themselves get recaptured. It was already too late for him anyways, so he said the only thing that made sense to him in this kind of situation..._

The whole gang was about to ensue in battle, knowing that their chances weren't very good, when Duke's weak but urgent voice stopped them short. He looked Wildwing straight in the eye and said, "Run". Wing knew just as well as Duke that was their only hope. So Wing looked back at the team and yelled, "Retreat!" Everyone grudgingly obliged except for Mallory, whom Grin had to carry away. She was screaming at them to go back. She was crying as well. Duke was bombarded by a series of emotions: pain, loss, hopelessness, but mostly relief as he saw their retreating forms.

"How touching," stated Dragaunus sarcastically, interrupting Duke's momentary feeling of relief and and replacing it with anxiety. "You know some information that I need, if you give it to me, I will set you free and you can go run along and join your little friends.

_Yeah right, does he really think I'm that stupid?_ "No deal, I don't care what ya want, your not gonna get it from me."

"Well your just going to need some convincing then," said Dragaunus, laughing evilly.

AN: BUM, BUM, BUM! What a cliffhanger, sorry. Again my apologies for such the long wait. Hopefully, my next chapter will be up soon soon soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the extremely long wait, but I'm finally out of school! I hope you enjoy

Ch. 5

~At the Pond~

"We can't just leave him there!" screamed a fustrated Mallory. " Dragaunus could be torturing him or worse! He could be-"

"Mallory calm down!" interjected Wildwing. "We're all worried about Duke, but the only way we are going to be able to save him is if we calm down and come up with a well thought out plan."

"Wildwing is right," Grin simply stated.

Exasperated Mallory said, "Fine, I don't care, just as long as we get Duke back. So Tanya, what's the plan?"

"Well tomorrow at 2:00 p.m., Dragaunus and most of his goons have to meet somone about an alternative power source because his is starting to run down."

"Wait, how do we know this?" interrupted Dive.

Tanya replied, "Duke, before he was found out and captured. Now to the rescueing part. When Dragaunus leaves we should have a 30 minute to 45 minute time frame to get in, get Duke out, and leave! The complications we might face is that Wraith will be there with a few goons, but we shouldm't have too hard of a time defeating them with the element of surprise on our hands."

_"Hold in there Duke, we're going to bust you out!" _thought Mallory.

~Dragaunus's Lair~

Duke awakens to find himself tied to a strange green crystalline table. "What the puck?"

"Do you you like it? I designed ut just in case I captured one of you pesky ducks!" stated Dragaunus sinrerstly. "It can make you feel anything, see anything, and can inflict real damage to you. All of this can be avoided if you just tell me where your headquarters is."

"Sorry to burst your bubble ya creeper, but there's no chance that's gonna happen."

"You say that that now, but once I'm through with you, you're going to wish that you had betrayed your friends. So I guess we will just start with some basic torture and work our way up to my special device." says the retreating form of Dragaunus with an evil smirk on his lips and an evil laugh brewing in his belly.


End file.
